UNTITLED
by Alicorn White
Summary: Done in Shakespearean PLAY fashion. Lyra is an aspiring ballerina who enrolls in Archduchess's Blackthorn Academy with her chikorita, Wysteria. It is here where she forms friendships and rivalries with the other students. Where will her journey take her?
1. Our Cast

**UNTITLED**

**Our Cast**

… **. …**

**Humans **

& their Pokemon

**Ash: **A knight of King Lance's army

Pikachu the Pikachu

**Claire: **Archduchess of Blackthorn; cousin to King Lance I; a Patroness of the Academy

Kingdra the Kingdra

**Cynthia: **Empress of Shinnoh

Garchomp the Garchomp

**Cheryl: **An instructor of the Academy

Blissey the Blissey; Leafeon the Leafeon

**Dawn: **A ballerina in the Chorus

Romus the Piplup

**Drew: **A ballerino in the Chorus

Roserade the Roserade

**Ethan: **A knight of King Lance's army

Azumarill the Azumarill

**Iris: **A ballerina in the Chorus

Godric the Axew

**King Lance I: **King of the Indigo Regions (that is the entirety of Kanto and Jhoto)

Dragonite the Dragonite

**Lyra: **A ballerina in the Chorus

Wysteria the Chikorita

**May: **A ballerina in the Chorus

Eckhart the Torchic

**Misty: **Cerulean City's Countess and a Patroness of the Academy

Togekiss the Togekiss

**Nando: **Prima Ballerino of the Company

Kricketune the Kriketune

**Paul: **Earl of Shinnoh and Grand Marshal of the Shinnoh army

Electivire the Electivire

**Riley: **An instructor of the Academy

Lucario the Lucario

**Sabrina: **Archduchess of Saffron City

Alakazam the Alakazam

**Solidad**

Butterfree the Butterfree

**Zoey: **Prima Ballerina of the Academy

Glameow the Glameow


	2. Prologue

**UNTITLED**

**Prologue**

… **. …**

Here begins our story in fair Blackthorn

Where in mountainous embraces do stay fast

Through moans and sighs of snowing winds

This institute of Arts and happy merriment.

That these characters henceforth known as Lyra and Wysteria

Should be subject to actions that from grace,

They fall and rise to fall and rise again.

And that with arms bared against stinging and bitter rivals,

Labor for honors that be granted to Prima Ballerinas and Ballerinos alike.

The performers, divided, do warrant aggression

Towards their colleagues and pokemon in spite.

So we implore thee, good audience, that you let us spin this tale

That you might watch these characters in their quests for prestige

Till in unison they, with pokemon and rivals all, do tame with vigor

Their passionate and wild ambitions.

To achieve ends which were once seen from afar

That in glory and fame rise they, our stars.

Authorial Notes:

5/24/2012: I'd love for some name suggestions to come up in reviews. Since the first Act and scene are in the next 'chapter', I'd love to hear from you all there!

Also, so I don't have to do it anymore later on…. I don't own pokemon. Which sucks, hah


	3. Act I scene i

**Act I; scene i**

… **. …**

_Enter Lyra and her chikorita Wysteria at the gates of Blackthorn Academy. It is Summer_

Lyra

Wysteria, my dear chikorita,

whose countenance hath been mine friend these many months,

look at our fortune! How it gains a wondrous glow

that yonder institute of Blackthorn's finest should greet our eyes!

Wysteria

Good Lyra, today our labors come to fruition, I tell thee.

That our skills be properly given their dues and henceforth be amongst the elite-

all is well and 'tis with great jubilation that my heart of hearts sings.

_(they approach the Academy)_

Lyra

And with mirth do I agree and shout to all the heavens!

O, But that we met and sprung our dreams up from nothing between us.

Such thoughts give me pause, Wysteria.

Wysteria

Pray tell thee, wherefore?

Lyra

To be looked upon by knowledgeable eyes

that our untrained figures be nothing

but the raw and untalented fidgeting of youthful fancies.

O, that we be denied entrance to this factory of grace and beauty…

Tis surely my greatest nightmare! I implore you, good chikorita,

find in you some lending courage that I might be a borrower to.

Wysteria

Good Lyra. Good and gracious Lyra.

These worrisome things that you hold fast to are simply whispers!

Whispers of insecurities you need not keep company with.

I have faith in us, for it were your dreams and your fancies

and your passions that brought us to these noble steppes.

Your heart of hearts must know that with combined forces

we the newcomers are most likely to shine

and become like stars twinkling in the night sky

before great audiences that will applaud us.

But hold fast your faith, good Lyra, for here comes the doorman.

_(Ethan and Azumarill open the door)_

Ethan

Wherefore are you here?

Wysteria

I pray, we are but humble servants of the Arts,

driven here by willpower from New Bark Town,

where we first encountered the Academy's gripping influence.

I tell thee, good doorman that Archduchess Claire's

swaying and lunging form doth inspire us,

such unlearned but yet hungering to be learned,

to be at your steps this very minute.

Lyra

Aye.

Wysteria

We must be seen by the Archduchess at once, sir!

We must, for she should hear our praises and in doing so,

take us under gentle, but firm wing so that we,

humble duo that we are, may be pupils under her tutelage.

Ethan

Gripping, says you, chikorita?

The Archduchess shall take this to bosom with mirth, I foresee.

Azumarill, let us away to the Archduchess and inform her

there in her chambers that yet more hopeful children do grace her door. (_they exit_)

Lyra

Wysteria! How bold and eloquent a tongue have you that the doorman should be of a following mind.

Would that I had such bravery you posses. Alack, they appear again!

_(enter Archduchess Claire, Ethan, and Azumarill)_

Claire

Wherefore are you here?

Wysteria _(to Lyra)_

Quicken thy tongue, good Lyra!

Spill thy heart's contents out for her to look upon

that we might gain entrance to this institute!

Lyra

Archduchess, my good friend hath already spoken to yonder doorman-

about our coming here, that is, and now I implore thee, to listen to my pitiable voice.

Wysteria

There, Lyra! See how her brow rises in understanding and expectancy.

Strike her down so that we might yet win this prize miltank!

Lyra

In this very Academy, is the home in which we mean to tidy and stay in.

We have done nothing but eat and sleep and dance

and make great leaps and bounds with fervor in our skills.

But still there is much to learn when instructors and teachers are in lacking

And so we humble duo submit ourselves to your tutelage

so that with refinement, we might learn of your craft.

Damned be us if thou should turn'st us away.

For wherefore should we stay amongst the living if us,

dedicated and humble to thy will, be denied entrance here?

I pray! I pray ! O, I pray! Send us not back down the valleys of this mountain

to be forced to wander such perilous rocks

with sinking and depressing news of your declination.

Wysteria

See her, Good Lyra! She looks upon us and I can see her seeing us!

We have this Queendra in the ball! The stars are with us!

Claire

I have listened to thy story, and thou tells it well, I see.

There within this fortress of mine do I secure such skills and talents for the Arts,

And thy skills which you speak of are skills I have yet to lay eyes upon.

I see before me two figures of gangly, girlish wants,

and in that, there is needs for improvement.

But thou hast begged and pleaded like Arcanines at the table do whine

So something touching an Audition we shall have for your efforts.

Lyra

O, merciful Arceus, thou art kind!

Wysteria

Tell us, Archduchess, tell us, fair and sky haired Arch-Claire!

What must we do in order to secure our place within these fortress walls?

Our ears are eager to listen, and our hearts beat wild with anticipation!

Claire

Ethan, whom you called doorman, is a Knight here.

He shall entrain you our customs and give fair advice upon my likes and dislikes

We part here, though, children, so fortify thyselves strongly,

With will and concentration to the tasks at your feet,

That _avant_ you may go, _avant, avant avant_.

_(They all exit)_

… **. …**

Authorial Notes:

I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Currently swept away in a Shakesperean class, and obsessing over Princess Tutu, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this. Hopefully it was enough of a start for your senses to be taken in. I've never written a play before XD so… sorry if I did it wrong and completely killed Shakespere 8'(?


End file.
